


Mercy

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindness can kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

“What a surprise! Come to gloat, have you?”

“Shut up, Potter.”

“I don’t have to do anything you tell me to, prat!”

“Oh? Being chained to the wall, naked and wandless says otherwise.”

“Go to hell, or do whatever you came here to do, Malfoy! I’m not afraid of you or your lot.”

“You should be.”

“Yeah? Well, once the Order finds us, you’ll be the one running scared, just like you always do.”

“Still think you’re better than me, do you? Here - brought you something to eat.”

“I’m not letting you feed me, arsehole.”

“This may be the last fucking meal you get for days… they didn’t even want me to bring you this.”

“Yeah? Then why did you?”

“I don’t fucking know… maybe I’ll just take it back.”

“Wait... Malfoy, wait! What is it?”

“Does it matter? It’s food, you ungrateful git!”

“Fine… go on, then!”

“Open wide… and don’t you dare try to bite me!”

“… Ugh!... What is this? Tastes funny.”

“I’m not a bloody chef, Potter. Here… eat quickly. I can’t stay long.”

“… Don’t think you’re going to get any medals for this - you’re still a Death Eater and when we’re found… you and your lot will pay.”

“You over-confident Gryffindor…. Did you bother to consider that I’m helping you when I don’t have to?”

“I don’t need to consider anything! I know what you really are: a selfish, cowardly, lying piece of shite! And feeding me to soothe your guilt won’t change that!”

“…Argh! Spit on me again, and you’ll get no food for a week!”

“…”

“…There you go.”

“... Where’s Ron… and Hermione?”

“I don’t know! Just shut up and eat! There isn’t much time…”

“Why are you even doing this? You hate me.”

“Maybe I just hate the way you hate me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? A confession of love? Don’t make me laugh, Malfoy.”

“Eat.”

“…”

“You know, you always were a stubborn git. After that first day… you never gave me another chance.”

“You never earned one, Malfoy.”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now, does it? We are what we are… there you go… just a bit more left…”

“… Gods, it’s horrible!”

“It’s food."

"..."

"...You know… we could have been friends.”

“Ha! I seriously doubt that!…Ack! What is this shite? I’m—I’m…”

“You’re going to be fine…”

“No… I’m—I’m going to be sick...”

“There are worse ways to die, Potter…”

“Ma-Malfoy… what did you—?”

"Shhh... it's okay, Potter... just trust me."

"Fuck… you… Mal… foy... I c-can't… brea—”

"Trust me… it's better this way…”

“M-Mal…”

“There, there, Potter. Close your eyes… everything will be all right now… you won’t have to suffer the way Weasley and Granger did...”

“…”

“You know, I really do think we could have been friends… maybe in the next life, eh…? See you then, Potter.”


End file.
